Cross The Line - An Anthem of Angels Universe Story
by Kittyinaz
Summary: One day Gabriel is pulled to do what he thinks is mischief in London. Instead he finds a mystery, one that he keeps coming back for. He finds a new life, a new goal for him to protect. Now he ready to do anything to protect what is his. From anything. An Anthem of Angels Universe Story Will update once a week, running about 2 weeks behind site.
1. Prologue: In Words Once Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Supernatural or of Harry Potter. Instead I seem to own an overactive imagination and the Muse to push for those dreams and ideas to be written down.**

**Pre Edit Count – 1,024 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: __The Sound of Beating Wings _by Jeniferever

* * *

><p>Gabriel had long detested his brothers fighting – but for one of them to throw the other out of Heaven? It was not something he could accept.<p>

No, not with all the information he had been learning from their Father. So in disgust for how they wouldn't listen to the one who knew them best, he left.

And now he gets to play. He knows there is more planned for his fellow Angels, but at this time, he is only out for fun. He knows the world will be ending at one point so why shouldn't he have some fun first?

So with this in mind, when he feels a pull he followed it, thinking that it would be another chance for his particular brand of mischief.

He finds himself being tugged to a young couple in the mall, a child between the two of them. He quickly recognizes the accents as being British and he smirks. He follows them, trying to see what he can stir up.

But when they walk into a bookstore, the parents indulgently allow their daughter to take off to the children books without their supervision. Thinking this would be the perfect way to make mischief while teaching the parents a lesson, Gabriel follows the little girl. He casts his mischief on the parents, an amusing distraction, but watches over the girl to make sure she is safe.

But he's surprised when the pull continues to follow her instead of the parents. Intrigued, he cocks his head as he watches over her.

The girl runs to the books, grabs one and promptly sits down to read. He cocks his head to see the title: _Myths, Legends and the Truth Behind Them._

Unable to help himself, he moves to her side. Then crouches down beside her, asking, "How old are you?"

The girls gives him a look and then rolls her eyes as she goes back to reading.

Unable to hide his glee in her reaction, he settles next to her and stares at her. After a while she sighs and lays the book on her legs. "Can I help you?"

He just lifts an eyebrow to her, enjoying this game.

Rolling her eyes again she tells him, "Five. Now can you please leave me alone to read now?"

A grin makes his boyish features more alive as he tells her, "You interest me. Why are you reading that book?"

She sighs, puts the book away, heading out of the area. He watches her, still amused, but when she stops and states, "I wanted to know why you have wings," his mouth falls open.

He gets up to ask her more, only to find her gone. The pull is quiet, but Gabriel is shocked that the five year old could see something not even the pagan gods could.

* * *

><p>Though he immediately tried to find the little girl, he was not successful until a couple years later. He was out causing mischief, as was his way, when he found himself back in London.<p>

As always, when he was in the area, he looked for his little wonder. He was walking through an area, chomping down on a candy bar, when he felt that subtle pull again. Without a hesitation, he follows it and finds her in yet another bookstore.

He sits down next to her, and asks, "So why books?"

Not missing a beat, the girl sighs yet again, telling him, "You won't leave me alone will you?"

Chuckling, he confirms, "Nope. You interest me. Do you know how long it has been since someone has interested me this much?"

Putting the book down, she looks up at him. "What do you want?"

Grinning down at her, he says, "An answer to my question and your name please."

Sitting primly, she tells him, "Hermione Granger and books hold the answers. Even when other things, people, everything else in this world doesn't make sense, somewhere there is a book that holds the answers."

He looks down at her, frowning. "What could have been so disturbing that you only trust books for an answer, Hermione?"

She looks away, her small shoulders sagging. "Have you ever had things happen that don't make sense?"

Something stirs in Gabriel and he tells her with a slight head tilt and a frown, "All the time. But I don't know why they would for you."

He thinks on it, studying her small form in front of her. He asks her, "How often?"

She looks up at him and he can see the fear on her face, "I'm sorry?"

"How often do these things happen around you?"

She furrows her forehead in thought. He rubs the markings, telling her, "Don't do that."

They look at each other in complete surprise at his touch. The shock from his hand upon her skin spreads across both their faces. Gabriel stares at her, then asks her, "Do you trust me?"

She slowly nods, amazed by the feeling that had flowed through her.

He smirks. "Not too many people answer in the positive. But you, Hermione Granger, never have a thing to fear from me." He snaps his fingers and a pen appears in his hand. "If you need me because of something happening and you don't know why, you can write with this pen. Write my name first and I will get it. If you need me immediately, call my name, Gabriel, and I will come to you no matter what."

She stares at him. "How did you do that?"

He grins and kisses her on her forehead, gracing her with a mere wisp of his powers. "We will call it magic for now," he says.

Then he looks down at her to emphasize, "Hermione, anything. I want to know anytime something happens. Understood? I am granting you a lot of power over me, but I feel you are important."

She nods slowly and he smiles at her. Then he settles down next to her and starts playing her with questions, trying to figure out the mystery of Hermione Granger. It was the beginning of a long relationship that neither could have ever known or even guessed at.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairfarren<strong>

**Kittyinaz**

**This is the first chapter in a new Universe called Anthem of the Angels. I wrote a one shot and posted it earlier on FanFiction. The link for this site is on my profile. I am running approximately two weeks behind in updating this, but will update each week. If you want to know more or read the chapters, please visit the Anthem of the Angels Website.**

**Wendy**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long debate with myself, talking with others and a final talk with M, I am pulling all but one chapter from all my stories on Fanfiction.

I have spent a long time bowing to their mandates and so on, wanting to give something back to the people who helped to start me off on this wonderful journey.

But no longer.

Their practices of not protecting the writers and enabling the readers to bully us is over. No longer will I spend a long period of time editing out chapters for content for this one site. No longer will I put up with having to go in and delete Guest reviews who are being nasty for the sake of being nasty. Or having my own or friend's works being plagiarized. For us having to mass complain about something to have it changed, and treating it like a popularity contest in many ways, is over. This last straw of having all my stories as well as everyone else's being mirrored/cloned on to not one, two, but **FIVE** sites for the purpose of making money off my hard work, was it. I have mentioned in the past lines in the sand, and I have moved mine until it is now in concrete.

While I will miss the friends and the friendly people on Fanfiction, I have made sure there are other alternatives to reading my work in case you don't want to read the WordPress site. Though it will be updated first, and has content that you won't find elsewhere.

So with this being said, I will be flooding inboxes with the removal notice since not everyone will receive the notice unless I do it this way.

Sorry.

I will leave one chapter per story up on this site. And I will notify the DAY I post the next chapter on my own site. Once. For each story. Then I am done.

As M said, you have make a stand, fight for what is right, and not what is easier. Easier is to leave things as they are, to continue to post my chapters here to get the reviews. Cause let's face it, while I am content with seeing stats to keep writing stories, reading reviews helps fire the muse up to keep writing.

As a reminder, I am also on: my site at Kittyinaz dot com, FictionPad, Fanfiction Affliction, Better In Texas, TWCS and A03. None of those chapters are edited for content. And TWCS is often updated with hours or the latest days from when I post here. I am Kittyinaz on all the above-mentioned sites.

Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
